


Home is a feeling

by Missparrow101



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missparrow101/pseuds/Missparrow101
Summary: Perhaps Sansa shouldn't take up the offer from grumpy landlord Sandor. But her choices are becoming more and more limited, and when she not only can no longer afford her apartment, but also loses her job, she has to make a choice.A year ago, her parents died in a car accident and the Stark family fell apart. Sansa is on her own. Or so she thought until she moved into Sandor's small attic room. He's moody, grouchy, and bigger than any man she's ever seen before.Still, he seems to have a weakness for her. How far can she make his heart thaw, and can he help her through the shadows of her past?
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 55
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Angst/comfort/Lemons/Fluff I hope to place down a good feel story here for you and myself!

**Sansa**

The raindrops thickened and fell faster. Sansa knew she couldn't stay out much longer, but she didn't want to give up on her quest either.

She had to find a room she could afford. There had to be something somewhere, right?

She had walked from supermarket to supermarket, studied all the newspapers she could find this morning and checked all the websites as well. There was nowhere to find an affordable room or living space. Where should she go next week?

She sighed in frustration and decided to stop by the small local supermarket. That was her last attempt for today, she couldn't go on anymore. The store looked deserted and she wondered who the hell would place an ad here because hardly anyone would see it anyway. She sauntered in, glad she was standing in a dry place for a while and she shivered. It felt much colder outside when you were soaking wet.

The ad board was full of frills and announcements, but unfortunately there was nothing that Sansa was looking for.

Tears of helplessness stung her eyes, but she refused to give up. She had no other choice, otherwise she would just be on the street with her things next week.

She looked frantically and angrily at the papers on the board. Why didn't anyone rent a room for a reasonable price? She swallowed painfully and turned away from the plate when her eye fell on an envelope. It was also pinned to the advertising board and the handwriting was almost illegible. Yet the envelope suddenly seemed to stand out. Sansa took it from the board and struggled to unravel the handwriting.

_Upstairs for rent. Price to be agreed on. Only serious responses._

_S.C_

Sansa felt herself smile for a moment. This sounded like a small room and that was exactly what she wanted. She was not discouraged because there was no price. Consultation was possible.

For the first time in days, things finally seemed to go well again. This was an opportunity she wanted to grasp with both hands. She put the envelope in her purse and slowly walked back home.

Armed with her cell phone and a mug of tea, she dialled the number under the sender's initials.

‘Hello?’ Came a rough, gruff voice. Sansa was taken aback, realizing it was a man that was renting this living space. She had actually assumed the sender was a woman, she did not know why. The living space suddenly seemed a little less attractive. But she didn't have many more choices. She really needed something else now before she ended up on the street, even though he just frightened her with a single word.

‘Uhm hello sir. My name is Sansa, I came across your ad for an upper floor. And I wondered if it is still available?’ She realized her voice sounded soft and unsure, but she hoped he would not notice that. She really, really needed this to be a normal guy with just too much space. And she hoped he was reasonable with the prize. Please. Please. Please.

‘It is,’ he rasped. He didn’t sound that happy about her calling in on the room, irritated even. Sansa was feeling more unsure by the minute. This guy seemed not one for talking, but she really needed this room.

‘How much are you asking?’ For a moment it was quiet on the line, until she heard him clear his throat.

‘If you are serious, you’d better come see the space first. It’s not much, but it is liveable. Then we can discuss the price.’ He sounded very sharp, or very direct, Sansa wasn't sure what to think of this man, but she decided to take her chance.

‘That’s alright. Can I come see the room tomorrow?’ Again, there was a silence on the other end of the phone and then a deep sigh.

‘Around noon would be fine,’ he growled. After writing down the complete address, Sansa was relieved she could end the call. The guy seemed not so keen on letting her come to see the room, but he was the one that had placed the advertisement all the same. She could only wonder who the owner of that rough, raspy voice would be. A man who had a room for rent but was not really looking forward to letting someone stop by to see and rent it. What kind of man was he? Sansa shook her head and sighed.

She only then realized she had told him her name, but she had no clue what the initials S.C stood for. She swallowed and rubbed her eyes with her hands. She already knew it would be a big step from her comfort space and it would eat a lot of energy to try to not be intimidated by the stern guy that belonged to that voice.

* * *

Noon came all too soon for Sansa, but she tried to keep her spirits high. She had just finished getting herself ready, dressing in a warm sweater and dark jeans. She brushed her hair and then put on her black, long coat. She had about fifteen minutes to walk to the address the man had given her, so she really needed to head out. The rain from yesterday was gone, replaced by tiny snowflakes and a cold wind. It was freezing outside, but Sansa had no time to be bothered of worried about that fact. She needed to get going. In the back of her mind she wondered how she would make it to her new job if there would fall more snow, but she shook it off. Now she needed all of her mind to find the house of the man with the growling voice.

It was in a neat neighbourhood. That was a relieve for Sansa. Watching the pretty houses, some bigger than others, she then felt her heart sink in her chest. If he had such a house… Then he would probably want more money for the living space then she could pay him. And she was not so sure he was someone who would thank her for wasting his time… maybe this all was a bad, stupid idea. She fingered her phone in her pocket. She could still make the call and not go. Maybe that would be for the better.

Sansa shivered as the cold wind blew her hair around. Kept her mouth firmly closed, trying to keep herself from chattering her teeth from the cold she was feeling. What should she do? It was only a little further now and she decided she would go and see the house. It was the least she could do. Maybe the place was not so nice after all and she could call him and tell him she had changed her mind.

She felt a little better. She had no obligation to this guy. None. She could even see the room and then decide she was not taking it. She proudly lifted her chin, only to pull her coat up a little higher against the cold wind. Who was she fooling? There was no other option anymore. It would be this, if she could afford it, or the streets as her contract for her place was only lasting one more week.

The houses became firmer and grander as Sansa moved on. Her heart stopped as she realised what house belonged to the address she was searching for.

It was a large, neatly kept house. She immediately saw that it also included a large garden with a large shed. The house was made out of stone, with a few recesses and a clear attic. She sighed for a moment. How could someone with such a raw and rugged voice live in such a beautiful house?

If anything, he would have to have a good paying job. Or a rich family. Sansa felt a sting in her heart at thinking about her own, fallen apart family, after her parents had been killed in that horrible car accident. Nothing had been the same ever since. Trying to keep her head out of that dark place she was all too familiar with, Sansa stepped closer, but hesitated still. He was a man alone, she reckoned. It was something that was not very appealing to her. Maybe she should just turn around…

She was still debating what to do as the wind grew even stronger and she shivered uncontrollably. She made up her mind, she would ring his door and see what kind of man he was, before she would decide to enter his house. She could always turn around if there was anything off.

Sansa hated judging anyone before they even had a chance to introduce themselves. That just wasn't in her nature. But pain and shame had made her more careful. She'd gotten her own dents and bruises and wasn't going to let herself be tricked anymore. She needed to be careful, she knew. But she needed this living space more than anything.

She walked up towards the wooden door and saw how beautifully it was carved. She felt the wood, before she even knew what she was doing. She then took a deep breath, saw on her phone she was right on time and then ring the doorbell.

Her heart was pounding in her throat and she could feel her hands getting clammy, despite the cold. She bit her lip nervously and prayed that the man was nicer in person than he had sounded on the phone.

She heard some stumbling before she saw a shadow walk closer towards the door. A huge shadow. Sansa only realised how immense this guy was, when his shadow stood on the other side of the door. He opened it swiftly and she had to swallow painfully, watching his intimidating size. He had to be at least 6’6. He watched down at her with a scowl on his half-scarred face. Sansa was taken aback a bit by the man before her. He was not only huge but seemed very muscular as well. He had broad shoulders and long hair. The scarred side of his face seemed burned, but the unharmed side was handsome enough, save for that scowl he kept wearing.

‘You here for the room then?’ he rasped. Now Sansa could see what man belonged to that voice, it was not even so strange anymore. What kind of voice could a man his height and size have other than this deep growling one? He was wearing dark jeans and a dark green sweater. She noticed he was not bad looking at all, but his whole demeanour did demand respect and a little fear. He seemed completely capable of handling anything life would throw at him, from his strong shoulders and muscular arms, down to his heavy boots. There was nothing not manly about him, Sansa realized.

Sansa forced herself to nod. She then extended her hand.

‘I am Sansa.’ He watched her face intensely before he watched her hand, but he did not take it. She shivered some more and that was when he stepped to the side to let her in. Sansa was a little shocked he had not even the decency to just take her hand. But she stepped into his hallway anyway. It was getting colder outside, and she really needed to get out of the wind.

**Sandor**

A _fucking_ little bird she was. I should have known it right away after hearing her voice. She was young, very young. I had been wondering about who wanted to see my room for rent right after hearing her unsure voice on the other end of the phone yesterday. I had not expected her to be this young, or beautiful. I saw she was shocked by me, her eyes took in my appearance and I saw her eyes raked my scars for a moment, but her eyes didn’t linger there. I wondered why not, everyone else did.

The girl was freezing, shivering hard, standing on my doorstep. Her hand had been so close, good etiquette written all over this precious little bird, her smell already getting in my nostrils. I knew if I touched her there would be some sort of connection, for me at least, and I did not want for things to be complicated. I just wanted to earn some money from the never used space. And she was too young for me anyway.

But beautiful she was. Het red hair seemed extra vibrant because of her fair skin and black coat. I felt a jealous pang in my chest, wondering what lucky bastard called himself her boyfriend and then I hated him for letting her go to houses all by herself. It was dangerous, even in a neighbourhood like this.

As I stepped aside, she stepped into my hallway, moving herself completely against the wall to let me pass as I closed the door behind her, shutting out the cold wind and the snow. I knew most people feared me for my gruff attitude and my size. She seemed no different, except she had the audacity to keep looking me in my eyes the entire time, her eyes never wondered over towards my scars. Not once. Maybe she was braver than I gave her credit for. Time to find out.

‘I didn’t catch you name, sir.’ I huffed. Yes, brave she was.

‘Clegane, Sandor Clegane.’ I saw her eyes lit up a bit at hearing my name. Maybe she had expected me to not tell her or be angry about her calling me out on my bad habits as not to introduce myself earlier. But me telling her like I did seemed to surprise her.

‘Nice to meet you sir.’ I huffed again.

‘No need for your courtesies with me. The room is upstairs.’ I could not help but see she seemed a little taken aback by my words, but she followed me nonetheless when I walked up the stairs. The house was large enough, but not immensely so. I had a spacious living room with open kitchen and bathroom downstairs. Then there was the second floor where I slept. But the room for rent was just a story higher. She followed me up the two stairs and remained silent, not complaining about me just walked past the other rooms and not even letting her see downstairs.

‘Here it is.’ I stepped aside when I reached the top of the stairs so she could walk on. There was a little hallway, and one room with toilet. But we would have to share the bathroom on the first floor. I Saw she seemed to realise that too as she walked around the room.

There was a wooden bed with a nightstand, and a desk in the room. But nothing more. I usually never came here, and the room was simply never used. The toilet was small and simple enough, but it worked, and it was clean. There was a little sink as well. But it didn’t get more fancy than that and I was really wondering what this pretty little bird would think of it.

‘Not much, as I said.’ I watched her walk around, letting her fingers glide over the desk, before she walked over towards the window and watched outside. I could not help but think of her as an exotic, frail bird. Her long hair was falling to mid waist and her legs went on for days. She seemed frail, but extremely beautiful.

‘How much are you asking?’ She turned herself towards me and her eyes found mine instantly. There was no hesitation in those intelligent sharp, blue eyes as she asked me about the price. How did she suddenly turn into this determined woman, right before my eyes?

‘$600 a month.’ She nodded twice and then seemed to think it over. She bit her lip and that made me very aware of her around me. I felt myself flex my arm muscles and even my cocked twitched. What was this girl doing to me? Where the hell did she some from anyway?

‘And when could I move in?’ I huffed again. She was seriously thinking about taking it? How desperate was she? A bird like her should be living in a warm, cosy nest.

‘Whenever is fine by me.’ She nodded again.

‘There is no bath or shower here, the $600 a month includes using a bathroom and the kitchen?’ I felt the corner of my mouth twitch. She was a sharp little thing. She definitely had more claws to her than I originally thought.

‘Aye, if you make sure to clean up after yourself.’ She nodded again. I saw her think things over, and I could almost hear her brain work everything out. Not that I had any idea about what was going on in that pretty little head of hers, but suddenly I saw her eyes betray a weak spot. There was pain behind her eyes. When she met to look me in the eyes again, it was gone, but I had seen the vulnerability seconds before.

‘Rent is due every first of the month. You can use everything in the kitchen as well as the living room as I do not make use of either much. You pay for your own food, that’s about it.’ I saw her doubt for a moment, before her eyes became determined again.

‘Then I would like to accept.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Sandor**

The little bird wasted no time in moving in with me. It was only two days ago she had seen the room and today she was moving bags and boxes into her room. I was busy out on the land, splitting wood for the next customer who was expecting his load of wood early in the morning tomorrow, when I heard a car. I dropped the log I had just picked up and headed for the house. I already gave her a key, and I actually wanted to keep my distance as far as I could, but something about her couldn't keep me away. I felt the need to help her, which never actually happened to me. I loved living in isolation. Nobody nagged or bothered me, I didn't want anything else. It was the reason I did the job I did, alone and in solitude.

I enjoyed my work. My past had been filled with a lot of different jobs. Security, carpenter and now I had my own woodworking company. It was not that big, but it paid well enough for the things I needed in my life. Never buying too much shit and being too material had helped me gain this house and the grounds that came with it. I did different things as the season changed. Right now, with it getting colder and colder, people ordered chopped wood for their fancy fireplaces. In the summer I sawed planks for luxury garden sets or shelters.

It was just about what time of year it was. I enjoyed working with my hands and being physically active. The work itself may not have been complicated, but I was tired at night and always slept like a log. I spent a few evenings a week on the administration and when I really had a lot of jobs at the same time, I called my buddy Bronn. He often wanted to help me on the weekends.

My life was not much more exciting. Now and then I had a beer with Bronn, sometimes with some old buddies. But most of the time I was working at home. And that suited me just fine. That's why I thought it was so strange that I wanted to help this little bird.

When I walked to the front door, I just saw her lifting two bags from her car. The bags were bright pink. I almost chuckled about it.

When she noticed me, she nodded at me for a moment and I saw a small smile before she locked her car and walked over to me.

Before she could say anything, I took over the bags from her. She released them in astonishment.

‘You don’t have to help me, Mr Clegane, I can-’ There she was again with her pretty words. I ignored her completely as I took the stairs to bring her bags to her new room. From the corner of my eyes I saw she stood frozen for a moment, but then she smiled a small smile and returned to her car to get the rest of her belongings. While she installed the boxes and a few bags in the hallway, I walked them all up to her room. Seven boxes and five bags. That was all she had? This girl was a mystery to me. One I wanted to unravel more than anything and yet at the same time I wanted to keep my distance.

What was she doing to me?

**Sansa**

Out of everything I had expected of this day, it was definitely not the grumpy landlord helping me to get all my stuff to my room. But he was. He seemed about as grumpy as the first time I had seen him, but here he was, walking up the stairs and not once complaining about it. Who would have thought? I could not help but smile as I saw him walk up and down the stairs, until everything was upstairs and in my room.

‘Thank you, really.’ He stopped on the bottom step and was even towering more above me than usual.

‘It was nothing.’ He was back to growling and I tried to let his demeanour slide past me, but it was hard coming from a background where I never was good enough. I lifted my chin a little higher and tried to fake feeling fine.

‘I’ll be upstairs installing my things, but I wanted to cook later. I plan on making enough for the two of us, I thought we might celebrate this first evening in the same house. And now that you’ve helped me, I owe you a favour in return I’d say.’ I was rambling, and I was aware of it. But the way he kept looking at me made me nervous. He was not yet responding and that made me even more nervous.

‘I’ll be working late,’ he rasped. I swallowed and realised while I might have gotten myself a space to live in just in time, the landlord seemed a little less excited about me. The thought hurt me more than it should, and I felt my smile falter.

‘That’s fine. I do not want to bother you in any way. I’ll freeze in leftovers for you or me to use later this week and I’ll make sure to clean afterwards. Thanks again for helping me.’ I gave him a quick smile and then waited for him to step away from the stairs so I could go up.

I watched his face a little longer and I saw that he seemed to struggle with a thought. Why did he stay there on the steps? And why had he helped me at all if he preferred not to be around me? I didn't understand his detachment, had I done something wrong?

‘You have to forgive my grumbling. I've been alone for a long time. I would like to eat with you, but I won't be ready outside until six.’

I felt a weight being lifted from my chest. The scowl he usually wore was nowhere to be seen now. He adverted his eyes and came down the last step, making room for me to walk past him. His arm moved softly against mine for a moment, making me step away and jumping on the stairs.

‘I’ll start dinner a little later then. No problem.’ He nodded once, and I smiled and nodded too, before I walked up the stairs, happy to be alone for now but strangely feeling a little bit lost. Had I done the right thing by renting this room in his house?

**Sandor**

What the fucking hell was I thinking? Helping her with the little bit of stuff she had could be explained. She was a fragile thing. A girl. But having dinner together? Hell, I could not even remember the last time anyone ever cooked me a meal, unless I paid them for it. I did not want her to feel obliged to do anything for me. I didn’t need her to do that. But the idea sounded fucking nice.

She was clearly very happy with the room she could rent from me. It had taken her only half an hour to make the decision. And that while she really seemed a bit shocked of me.

She might be a lot smaller than me and slender, but she didn't seem scared, not completely scared. She could look fiercely out of her eyes at times, and she'd negotiated the price of the room firmly with me, before agreeing with a smile.

This red-haired beauty really was something else. Not only was she one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen, but she also attracted me in a way. I, who never liked being around others, wanted to be with her. I was curious about her schedule and what food she liked. I was looking forward to seeing her in the mornings, when she just got out of bed. Or yawning on my couch, hanging in front of the TV.

I couldn't stop the warm tingling in my chest thinking about all these things. I had not really liked the idea of sharing my house with a tenant. But, now that I had rented out the room, the misery seemed to be not too bad. Actually, it seemed quite enjoyable, as long as the little bird was my tenant.

I sighed deeply and cursed myself. She turned me on. Hardly any woman could do that. And so, I decided to keep my guard up. She was young, so much younger than me. She didn’t need an ugly old dog like me to run after her. And although she seemed brave, I had seen the pain in her eyes. I was curious about her story and background. Who had been the one to hurt her so, I wondered? I could not help but feel anger towards the bastard who had put the pain in her eyes.

I shook my head as I made my way outside and went on with splitting some more wood. Dinner time would come around all by itself and I decided I would just wait and see what this pretty bird was up to.

**Sansa**

I sang softly as I made the bed and placed some pillows on it. I put the little bit of make-up I had on the sink and decided to leave my clothes in the boxes for a while until I had arranged a closet or something.

I may not have felt quite comfortable in this house yet, but something made me feel safe, nonetheless. Could it be because of him?

I stacked the boxes and stared out of my small window for a moment. The room may not have been grand, but it was mine for now. And I still had some savings to get through at least the next few months. But I hoped that I would find another job soon.

It was annoying that the company where I now worked suddenly cut jobs. Especially for me, because I had just joined the group as a recent graduate and had to leave first.

I had already applied for a number of vacancies and hoped that I would be invited for an interview. I was able to advance with my money for a while, but I wanted to save so that I could pay for my own house again.

After my little room was ready enough for the night and I placed some books on the desk, I went down one floor to check out the bathroom.

My new landlord hadn't shown me much of the house at first, until I said I wanted the room. I knew there was a decent kitchen and a pretty nice living room downstairs. But I had not seen the bathroom yet. I was just hoping for a pleasant shower ....

Walking into the bathroom I saw it was not really fancy, but there was a shower and a bath. I smiled. I really loved a hot, long bath after working. Not that I had many days left at my job… I shook that thought from my mind and went downstairs to go out and get groceries to make that promised dinner. I really hoped it would not make things even more awkward between us.

He could be so grumpy and intimidating and I only hoped he would just take my cooking as a thank you for helping me out. There was nothing more to it.

 _So you don’t think him attractive then?_ I bit my lip hard enough to get that thought out of my mind. He was not really enjoying my company, I knew. He seemed like a bit of a loner and I was not going to force myself on him. Not in any way. Not even when I got really lonely. I needed to just enjoy the fact I had a roof over my head and a nice one at that. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Grocery shopping was never my favourite thing to do, but when I was back in the kitchen I slowly started to get comfortable with, I could not help but smile. I even hummed softly, preparing the pasta carbonara and set the table in the process.

Every now and then I looked outside and saw Mr. Clegane lugging wood that he chopped or split afterwards. He worked hard and I saw how hard work kept his muscles in shape. Not a single block of wood was too heavy for him and he worked in one row until it started to get dark.

The pasta was just ready, and I was not sure if I dared to call him or if I should just wait for him to come, when he turned and walked towards the house.

I quickly put our plates on the table and poured two glasses of water. I heard the back door open and felt again how this great man towered over me when we stood in the same room.

‘Dinner is ready,’ I spoke, seeing his eyes finding me instantly, his mouth not the thin line I had started to get used to. He was not exactly smiling either, but he seemed a little more loosened up.

‘It smells delicious,’ he commented. I felt my cheeks grow red at his growl. I thanked him softly and sat down, seeing him do the same. I felt the tension in the air, even while I was not sure he even wanted to be here, with me. He nodded with an appreciative glance in his eyes, watching the plate before him.

‘You cook often then?’ I was surprised he spoke as much as he did and needed a moment to form a reply. I looked up and met his eyes once more.

‘I try to do so, I like being busy in the kitchen.’ He nodded and took a bite, his eyes closing.

‘Really fucking good.’ I bit my lip not to laugh and started eating myself.

‘Thank you, and thanks again for helping me earlier.’ He opened his eyes again and suddenly the grey orbs seemed a little warmer. I had never really met anyone with stormy grey eyes like he had, but they sure were beautiful to me. Even when I found the owner of the eyes a little intimidating still.

‘You don’t need to keep thanking me, little bird.’ It was not his raspy voice that froze me this time, but it had been the pet name he gave me. I saw he noticed the mistake as soon as I did and then I knew he had definitely not meant to call me that.

_But had he been thinking that of me? And why?_

‘I mean, you are welcome, Sansa.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little bird is trying to settle herself in, but falling asleep in a strange surrounding can be hard sometimes.... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how this SanSan community is lifting my spirits in these crazy times! I just love reading your comments, they make me want to write on and on! I really hope you will enjoy as we (well I reallyyy am doing my best to make this a slow burn, but I make no promises!) slowly but surely will see where this romance is leading us to…
> 
> Thank you so much for your support and making my days just that much more bright!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Sandor**

I felt my heart skip a beat as I quickly tried to erase my mistake.

_Fuck. I actually said that out loud._

I saw her white cheeks turn red at my words, showing I was not the only one affected by my little mistake. I also saw she was not going to ask about it. She was way to fucking polite for anything like that. I was glad for it, and a little disappointed too.

The food was really fucking amazing and I was just wondering how on earth I had gotten so lucky, when she asked me if I wanted more of the delicious pasta. I could only answer with yes.

After I finished my second plate she stood, her cheeks still cute and rosy as she cleared the table. I stood and decided to light the fireplace, it would be another cold night and I wanted her to feel at home. At least enough to stay here for a little while. I knew she would eventually fly away. She was too beautiful and special to stick around here for long, I knew. But I would enjoy every bit of her I could.

I was really curious about her and what she did on a daily basis, yet I could not bring myself to ask her about it. It seemed too personal and I never got that personal. Not with people other than Bronn or close friends anyway. I was not one to mingle easily.

‘I’ll go up and settle in my things some more,’ she then told me. As if she needed to explain herself to me or something. I saw hesitation in her eyes.

‘You live here now, you can do as you want.’ I realized I sounded harsh and gruff, my usual tone, one she was not that familiar with yet and I saw her tense a bit, before she nodded, and she left for the hallway. I heard her soft footsteps on the stairs and rubbed my beard. How could I be such an asshole? I took in a deep breath and decided I would start the administration waiting for me on my desk in the living room. Not better time than the present and time to get my mind off of the pretty bird now living under my roof.

As hard as I tried not to be, I was painfully aware of her presence in the house, even though there were two floors between us.

Maybe I hadn't thought long about what it would be like to live with a tenant anyway. But a tenant like her would not have featured in the options I could have come up with anyway.

She really was something completely different. I suddenly felt a lot more clumsy. I was maybe ten years older than her. Maybe even more. But when it came to relationships between people, I was sure that she was more adept at it than I was. Grumbling Sandor who deliberately kept everyone at a distance and was actually fine with that. But did I still think that now?

I shook my head and went to the fridge for a beer. Maybe I needed just a little something to get the edge of maybe I could finally start on that miserable administration that was still waiting for me.

* * *

I had been typing and organizing my files for several hours when I heard a soft thumping on the stairs. I looked at the clock and saw that it was just after midnight. I hadn't seen her since she'd gone upstairs after dinner. I had heard the shower running, but otherwise it had been completely quiet in the house. I had worried that maybe she was going to try and avoid seeing me often. Maybe I scared her away or she was being nervous around me. Maybe I was wrong.

_Did she go out now? What was she up to?_

I sat at my desk and heard the door to the room open. She didn't walk into the living room, but I heard her go into the kitchen. She hummed softly. I heard the tinkling of cups and the rumbling in the cupboards before she turned out to pull a pan out.

_What was she up to?_

I decided to wait, maybe she just came for a drink or food and then went upstairs again? I didn't want to disturb her, and I had been honest when I said this was her house now too. She was allowed to use the belongings and rooms as she needed and wanted.

I forced myself to look at my screen again and put the numbers in the correct files, until I suddenly saw her walking into the living room from the corner of my eye. She went straight for the fireplace and I held my breath when I saw her.

She was wearing fluffy slippers and a bright pink, fluffy robe. Her hair was in a bun, but a few bright red strands hung loose along her face and back. She was perhaps more beautiful like that than dressed. Fuck.

She reached out and visibly enjoyed the warmth of the fire. I then realized she hadn't noticed me yet. And how could she, I was sitting here in the dark, the only light came from the fireplace and my screen. I cleared my throat so as not to startle her too much, but to inform her of my presence.

Although it was not my intention, she was shocked. She made a little jump and then her eyes looked quickly into mine.

‘Sorry I didn’t know you were still up.’ She made to move away again, but that was really not what I wanted her to do. To flee.

‘It’s alright Sansa, you can stay. You are paying rent, remember?’ I tried to break her nerves with the joke and saw she gave me a small smile, before the silence was back again and she seemed a little uncomfortable with it.

‘I couldn’t sleep, I am warming some milk. Do you want some?’ her question sounded so genuine and friendly I nodded, even though I hated warm milk. She rewarded me with another smile before she turned and left for the kitchen again.

I stood from my chair and stretched my sore muscles. Sitting down at that damn desk was not doing my body any favours, I felt. And my arm muscles already protested before I had even sat down from the hard work outside. I moved myself to the couch, leaving the chair closest to the fireplace for her, knowing how she had been enjoying the warmth only seconds before.

When she walked back into the living room, she carried two mugs with something that smelled a lot better than just warm milk.

She handed me one mug and gave me a small smile along with it. I sniffed the mug and saw she did sit down in the chair before the fireplace and inwardly smiled.

_I knew she would._

‘I added some honey, anise and cinnamon. I hope you like it.’ She sipped from her own mug and I could not keep myself from doing the same.

Fuck she is good with food and drinks, was what I thought as the warm liquid touched my tongue and I really liked the taste of the spicy but sweet milk. She knew what she was doing.

  
I didn’t know if it was the beer or just the fact she seemed a little more at ease with me in the room now, but I decided to take my chances to get her to open up a little more.

‘Is your bed alright?’ I asked her, referring back to her being out of bed at this hour. I mentally slapped myself. What kind of question was that?

She took another small sip and then made herself comfortable on the chair, pulling her legs beneath her. She looked fucking adorable to me.

‘The bed is perfect. I just have trouble sleeping in new surroundings. Sounds and stuff. Really stupid actually. Sometimes the milk helps with that.’

I shook my head.

‘There is nothing stupid about that.’

I saw her look up from her mug and her bright blue eyes were tired but sharp. She was an intelligent woman, a smart one too. And so damn beautiful.

She smiled for a moment, then took another sip.

I knew she had not expected to see mee down here. Maybe if she had known I was still up, she wouldn’t have come down at all. But I saw the tension left her a bit and she was starting to relax more and more. I could not help but feel warm at that thought.

‘You have such a wonderful house. I love the fireplace too.’ Her praise came a little unexpected. I was never one to take compliments well. But I wanted to answer her al the same.

‘Thanks, glad you like it.’ She gave me another content look, before she closed her eyes and simply enjoyed her drink and the warmth of the fire.

‘So you study or just work?’ I could hang myself for the way I tried to get her to tell me more. And by the way she looked me in the eyes, a little surprised, I saw she had not expected me to chat with her more either. But thank god she still opened her mouth to answer me.

‘I finished college last year. It’s just work now.’ I nodded to let her see I was listening. I was actually dying to hear more about what exactly she did for a living.

‘Busy day ahead tomorrow then?’ The girl bit her lip and shook her head.

‘No, not really. I think I’ll start a little later than usual.’ For how direct and open she was with trying to negotiate the price, so closed off she seemed now. He even thought he saw her cheeks redden a bit when he had asked her about her work and day ahead. Was she ashamed? What did she do for a living?

‘You have your own business?’ I knew she was reffering to me working outside with the wood. And maybe she had seen some bits of paperwork around the house. Perceptive little bird she was. I nodded.

‘Aye, everything you can make out of wood, I do. Well, most things.’ She nodded and emptied her mug, before she placed it on the coffee table.

‘Did you build the shed yourself too?’ I cocked my head to the side. So, she had been paying attention already. She was really smart, and she saw things others failed to do.

‘Aye, I did.’ She seemed impressed. I felt myself grow a little at seeing the small smile play around her lips.

‘And what do you do?’ I saw she got nervous, hearing my question. It was not a very strange question, I reckoned. But maybe there was something about her job that made it complicated for her? I was dying to know what a beautiful girl like her, with a college degree, was doing.

‘Uhm… I work in an office. Accounting. But the company is reorganizing now.’ I waited but she was not adding any more information. But I could tell from her dejected look that the reorganization didn't look very good for her place in the company.

‘They are letting you go?’ She bit her lip again, before looking up and meeting my eyes. She nodded.

‘I am the youngest and last one that joined. Sadly, that also makes me the first to go.’ I nodded. I knew it was a hard world out there, it was one of the reasons I really liked working for myself. Maybe I hated all the paperwork, but it was better than working for someone else.

‘You’ll find something new.’ She seemed truly surprised by my words now. I also saw her eyes lighted up a little more after hearing it. Like she was glad I believed in her. As if she needed to know how amazing she was. How could she not know that already?

‘I hope so. I still have some days left there. It will be alright. I have savings enough to ensure the rent for the next year.’

The puzzle pieces slowly fell into place. She thought I was questioning her because I was afraid she wouldn't pay the rent in time?

‘I'm not worried about that. You shouldn't be either.’ She looked away for a moment before her eyes met mine again. She nodded, her brows knitted in a slight worry still, then she started to get up.

‘Well, I think I’m going to try to sleep. Thank you for your time. Goodnight.’

Her sudden attempt to leave said a lot about how uncomfortable she was with speaking about this topic. It didn’t matter to me though. She had paid three months in advance, so there was no problem at all. And she didn’t seem like someone who would not keep their end of an agreement, so there was nothing for her to worry about.

I was concerned about why I was so attracted to this girl. She couldn't be older than 25, maybe even younger. Our lives couldn't be more different from each other than they probably were.

I was curious if we would get into conversation more often and find out how the hell she got my ad in that small supermarket.

I didn't believe in a god or fate, but I was able to give thanks from the bottom of my heart to the one who arranged her to find that add and made her live with me now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has a troubled day.... But after rain comes sunshine, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ahead: This chapter might be a little on the down side in the beginning. But of course everything will get better as we go. Promised!
> 
> Nothing too heavy, just emotional and a bit sad Sansa. Life isn’t that easy on her but… luckily for her there is Sandor to cheer things up!

****

**Sansa**

I lied in bed, my eyes wide open as I stared at the ceiling above me.

_What had just happened downstairs?_

Not in a million years had I expected him to be awake and still in the living room. I would have never gone down for milk had I had known that. But he had been awake. And for the first time I saw a little more than just the grumpy man I had met that first time.

If I was not mistaken, he had even tried to make me feel better about my job. I pulled the sheets a little higher. He seemed such a big brute, a rough man, hardened by life experiences perhaps. His scars told me he knew pain, and the way he kept his long hair down made me believe he tried to hide it from sight. I was not sure why though, he seemed good looking and handsome even, with or without the scars.

I was a little nervous around men and with good reason, but Mr Clegane seemed not one of those fast boys who would try anything on me. I really hoped he wasn’t. I’d rather live with a grumpy guy than someone who tried to lure me into anything.

I licked my lips and thought about the day to come. I had to face the music and gather my things from my desk at work. I needed a new job and I had to start searching for it. I sighed deeply. I hated that everything I had known and felt comfortable in, was changing so fast. My home, my job. Everything.

It felt like the solid ground disappeared from under my feet and I didn't know when I would feel solid ground again. Did I do well with the choices I made now, and did I not get myself into trouble?

It wasn't like I had a lot of choices left. I had lost my job anyway due to the reorganization and as a result I really could no longer pay the rent for my old apartment. I was really lucky to have come across this ad in this good neighbourhood.

But doubt kept filling my mind and falling asleep seemed such a task…

* * *

I made sure to head out bright and early the next morning, not surprised to find the kitchen and living room empty. Mr Clegane had stayed up late as well, so I had counted on him being asleep still. Well, at least I did until I heard someone chopping wood outside and I made my way over towards the window, seeing I could not have been more wrong.

There he was, his shirt already wet from sweat as if he had been going about if for far longer than I had even been awake.

Why was he up so early in the morning?

I had to swallow when I saw the muscles of his arms bulge under his shirt. He wasn't a gym type that advertised his body, he seemed more likely to want to hide himself. But due to his hard work, he had a strong and well-formed body. In fact, a very well-formed body.

_Stop it Sansa!_

I had to speak to myself sternly and then walked away from the window. I just had time for a quick coffee before I had to face my own demons. It was time to face the music. I bit my lip and sighed deeply. Why was everything in my life so complicated?

* * *

Completely exhausted. That was how I felt when I parked my car. What a day. I had a headache, and not letting tears fall from my eyes was costing me the little energy I had left. Frustrated, I tied my hair back and got out of the car. I had also gone grocery shopping after my miserable day at work because I didn't want to use up all the coffee in the house. I was going to pay for all my own stuff. From the beginning. I would be the perfect tenant right from the start.

I dragged my bag and groceries to the front door. How annoying could a day actually be?

Of course, the shopping bag tore before it even reached the counter and I had to pick up a crushed and bruised apple from the ground.

This was not my best day.

I huffed in annoyance and placed all the items away. I would take a long and refreshing shower before I started cooking anything. If I felt like eating at all, that was.

I had no idea where Mr. Clegane was, and I was too tired and miserable to really see where he could be.

I dragged myself upstairs and grabbed my robe. Showering was always a good idea. I could use a few relaxing minutes.

I let the hot rays come down on me and enjoyed the sound of the falling water, making me think of nothing else for a moment. I just loved how the hot water seemed to help me relax, if only for a little bit.

My head throbbed painfully, and I was feeling a bit sick. Today had been my last day at work. The conversation with my supervisor had not gone as I had expected, and he had told me that I was no longer needed. Unfortunately for me it was also laid down in my contract. I actually didn't understand much of it. A few weeks ago, I got another perfect rating and now I was redundant. I knew things were getting a little bit worse with the company I worked for, but it really hurt.

I sighed deeply. I was unemployed. And actually, without a plan. Yes, I had a roof over my head, but I just didn’t feel brave and strong enough to take more action. I felt empty and sad. I didn't want to bother my friends with my situation. They still didn't know about it and they wouldn't understand it yet.

The wonderful thing about showering was that you could cry without anyone noticing. Not that there was anyone else with me in the bathroom, but still. I let the tears fall down and felt unbelievably sorry for myself. I’d give myself this moment to grieve the job I actually had liked a lot before I would move on.

I let everything out and still felt empty afterwards, but in a good way. I turned off the shower and dried myself. It was just a few steps from the bathroom up the stairs to my bed, but it felt like a hellish mission at the moment.

I dropped myself on my bed and closed my eyes. If I didn't have a job, it didn't matter whether I went to bed early or late and whether or not I cooked food. I was not hungry at all. I nestled my face in the pillows and tried to clear my mind. Maybe sleep would finally come.

* * *

I didn’t know if I woke up hours or minutes later, but I felt a little more rested. I dressed myself in a comfy, soft sweater and sweats, before I made my way downstairs. I felt better, my headache almost gone, and I was a bit hungry finally.

I had bought enough ingredients to cook for a few days, but I had also bought cereal and other ‘not so healthy’ foods. The chocolate cereal was on my mind as I walked into the living room and recognized the smell of food. Someone was already cooking. Maybe I had not slept that long at all?

‘Oh hi-‘ I said, seeing Mr Clegane in the kitchen. He was preparing some beef and there were some vegetables in one of the pans.

He looked up and watched me, nodding as a reply. I saw he went to turn his face back to his cooking, but once his eyes saw mine and probably the puffiness of them, he kept looking at me. I slipped behind him and took a bowl from the cabinet, searching for my cereal and some milk.

‘Everything alright?’ It was more of a growl than anything else and the deep sound startled me a bit. I found everything I needed and poured the milk on the cereal, now only lacking a spoon.

I hummed in response, determined to not meet his gaze again. I found the spoon easy enough and felt uneasy now he had seen my red eyes.

‘Want something… more filling than that?’ I already went to leave the kitchen when he spoke up and it surprised me, he was offering me food? I had not expected him to. As I turned, but not quite looked up to meet his eyes, I felt his eyes burn down on me.

‘There’s more than enough.’ I swallowed and then glanced up quickly, before looking away again. I had been right, he was looking at me.

‘That’s very kind, Mr Clegane, but I’m good.’ I turned and left, not sure I could handle any more talking without crying. I was not completely sure I heard it right, but I thought I heard him sigh deeply, before I quickly made my way towards my room.

* * *

Later that evening, after I had heard nothing downstairs for a while, I decided to take my chances. I had heard Mr Clegane go to bed a few hours prior and I was still lying on my bed, wide awake. Maybe watching some tv would get my mind off of things.

When I was younger, I always loved watching the telly and just think about other people’s lives. I could spend hours watching comedy shows or romantic movies.

Of course, there was nothing of much interest on tv this late at night, but I still left it on with the sound off and made myself comfortable on the couch. I stared into the fire that was burning so bright in the fireplace and felt my eyes grow heavier. It was a little soothing to be in the direct warmth of that fire, yet I still felt a little cold inside. I knew the feeling would pass in time. I earned one night to have my pity party.

_Nothing hurts more than losing family and you survived that too._

It was strange but in a way, I didn’t felt so alone here, like I had been the last couple of days before finding my new room. In the past I had known pain and grief and how it was to be completely alone against the world. Maybe it was this warm and cosy house and its fire making me feel warm and sheltered. It almost felt as if the outside world was so far away right now and I was safe behind these walls. I pulled my legs up and nestled even further onto the couch.

Slumbering on the couch for a bit wouldn’t harm anyone, right? Mr Clegane was nowhere to be seen and I was not making any sound at all, so he probably would not be bothered. Me hanging around here for a bit was fine and I felt warmer and safer than before, upstairs in my room. I softly hummed to myself and tried to keep my demons at bay.

Tomorrow I would make another plan and I would start a new journey. There had to be another job for me out there, one I liked and one where they could need me. I just had to find my strength back. I could do this. The more I thought about it, laying before the warm fire, the more I knew I really could if I tried.

I would just stay a little longer on this couch, enjoying the warm feeling. I would sneak back upstairs in a moment so I would not be found by Mr Clegane here in the morning.

The thought of what he would growl when finding me there, al cuddled up and asleep, made me giggle a bit.

I could just close my eyes for a little while and not fall asleep. It was not that hard at all…

* * *

Of course, my eyes never opened before the next morning. I had no idea of how often a new lug of wood needed to be placed into the fireplace to keep it going at night, probably often because the fire was still going strong when I finally woke, and a warm blanket was resting on top of me.

The familiar sounds of someone chopping wood pulled me completely from my sleep as I sat up and stared at the blanket.

He had found me. On his couch. Asleep. Shit. I instantly sat up straight and felt like I had slept for a million years, yet it was only barely past eight in the morning.

I neatly folded the blanket and placed it on the table, before I made my way towards my room to get dressed.

My pity party was over, today was the day I would start my new life and find another job. One that was in line with my education and one that would pay me enough to someday get back on my own feet again.

But first I needed to make sure I looked a bit better than the day before. I remember seeing Mr Clegane’s worried and shocked eyes as he saw my puffy ones. That could not happen again. I needed to be strong and not a burden to my landlord.

And then I would make breakfast for myself, but I’d make enough so if he wanted to join me, he could. I needed to once again thank this grumpy man for being nice to me. I never had thought a blanket and fireplace could warm my heart, but I now knew those small things held more power to them than I had ever thought possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a teeny tiny update, but I wanted to give you guys a bit of love before the day is over! I am heading off to bed now and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Sweet dreams!

****

**Sandor**

Chopping wood usually helped me take my mind off of things. But not this morning. Finding the little bird asleep on the couch, her eyes still red and swollen from crying had me thinking and wondering about her life. What had made her so upset? And why the fuck was I thinking about that?

I had seen her red eyes the evening before too, while she rejected the food I offered her, a dinner I would have never prepared for myself if I still had been living alone.

I decided right then and there I would not make a fool out of myself again. I hated being soft.  
I thought long and hard on that, until I found her in the middle of the night, on the couch.

I usually woke every three, four hours in the wintertime. I would go downstairs to throw another log on the fire to keep it going until the next morning. Usually, I was tired and almost half asleep as I descended the stairs and walked into the living room. I operated automatically. I had done that last night, right until I saw her curled-up body on the couch. I still remembered her red hair sprayed over the black leather skin of the couch.

She was a beauty to behold, even when she had cried her eyes out hours.

I had placed another log on the fire and then searched for a blanket to keep her warm. She was a skinny thing. Longer than most woman, but fragile. She had nice curves, soft ones. She was definitely a woman, but too fucking skinny.

Why the hell had she not just taken the food I offered her? She needed a lot more to fill out those soft curves she had just now.

What burdens was she bearing with her and in how much trouble was I for letting her rent that room?

The chopping went fast, but I stayed out a little longer, chopping a little extra, not yet sure I wanted to go inside just yet. I just knew she would be awake, and I wondered if she was still here, of if she perhaps had fled.

I knew what people thought of me and I had seen the caution in her eyes. But she had not seemed scared of me. Not anymore.

I threw away the last piece of wood and placed the axe down, time to find out just how brave a bird she was.

* * *

Inside it smelled like a god damn bakery. What was the girl doing for fucks sake?

‘Good morning.’ She seemed a lot more bright this morning. She wore a little bit of make up, concealing her tired eyes, but not completely. She did look better than yesterday.

I could not get myself to greet her back with more than a nod. My own thoughts were confusing me too much. It brought the caution back to her eyes, but she lifted her chin and tried again. Brave bird.

‘I made some waffles and pancakes. I don’t know what you like, but there is enough for the both of us.’ I watched the table, set out for two. She had even gone as far to add fresh juice, strawberries and syrup to the table.

‘You don’t need to cook and bake for me.’ I realised I sounded a lot harsher than I wanted. I watched the sparkle in her eyes dull for a moment. And then I inwardly cursed myself.

‘It smells nice.’ She had gone back to her cooking, but at my words I saw a small smile start around her lips. I decided sitting down at that table and eating a little of the food she had made would not harm either of us. Maybe she would even tell me a little about what was going on.

When I sat down, she turned back to being almost too bright and she placed waffles and pancakes on plates, handing me the plate with and enormous amount of them on it. Not that I wouldn’t be able to eat it all. I had just not expected her to produce that much. Or anything at all. Why was she making me breakfast?

‘I hope it tastes good.’ I wondered why on earth she would say that while the kitchen was still damping with more delicious smells than the bakery on the corner of the street. But then I saw her little blush and realised she was not that confident about her skills. Not as I thought.

She sat down herself and she tried to focus on her plate. Her eyes not once landed on me. I sure as hell watched her.

‘Sorry for falling asleep on your couch last night. It won’t happen again.’ I saw the blush on her cheeks expand to her neck. What was she so worried about?

‘It’s all right. I already told you, you may use everything in the house.’ She eyed me cautiously, before she quickly watched the food on her plate again.

The food tasted divine. The syrup not even necessary with how sweet she had already made the batter. It distracted me from my previous thoughts, until I noticed she was being very quiet. Too quiet to my liking.

I tried to think back on what she had been telling me and only then remembered her sharing her work story with me. Her days at her job were coming to an end. Was she worrying about that?

‘How was work?’ I instantly knew it was the wrong thing to ask. She looked up, her eyes as wide as a deer caught in the car lights. She seemed wounded, hurt even. I felt like the biggest asshole on earth. She dropped her fork and bit her lip.

‘Fine.’ I sensed her lie and fought the urge to call her out on it. She was in pain. She was hurt. I would grant her this one lie, if it would make her feel better for now. But of course, my little bird surprised me again.

‘Actually… It wasn’t fine. They let me go early. I am in fact unemployed now. That was why I was so beat up yesterday. I’m sorry.’

She didn’t dare to meet my eyes just yet, but I remained silent. She eventually had to look up, I knew she just would not be able to resist the silence forever. And after a few minutes she did.

‘Stop apologizing.’ She swallowed. I saw she was on the brink of tears again, but she fought them. Thank fucking god. I had no clue how to comfort her if she did cry. And I was already past the fact that I wanted to comfort her. I knew I wanted that, too much in fact.

‘Sorry.’ She bit her lip realizing she was apologizing again, but then I saw a blurry smile.

‘I will go out and find a new job today. I just needed a moment to get myself together.’ I cocked my head to the side.

I thought the fact that she gave herself so little time to get herself together was admirable, but not so smart. She wasn't taking good enough care of herself.

And while she was beautiful, even with red, tired eyes, she'd better wait a while before looking for a new job. She deserved only the best and today she wouldn't be strong enough to negotiate. Not like she negotiated with me.

‘I wouldn't look for a new job today if I were you.’ I saw her look up, startled, and I read the confusion in her eyes. I could make her doubt so easily that I would prefer to lock her up in a room and keep her safe forever. Small, innocent little bird.

‘You need to get you game back on and look the part. Give yourself some time. You can browse the net for jobs too. No need to hurry.’

She opened her mouth to protest but changed her mind anyway. She took a sip of juice instead.

‘Maybe you are right. I can wait a day.’ I nodded and ate the last bits of my plate.

She could always start a bakery, the food was fucking delicious.

* * *

Maybe I expected that she would sit inside like a broken little bird, but nothing could be further from the truth.

She cleared the table first, then scrubbed the entire kitchen. I watched her clean up the cupboards with the utmost precision and even mop the floor. She cleared the fridge, cleaned it and rearranged it before bringing me a cup of coffee and then finally sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop.

I was sitting at my laptop and had watched her in amazement. Who was this girl?

Later that day when I went outside to check my inventory and await the first clients to come and collect their wood, she suddenly joined me.

‘It must be very hard work, but it seems nice to be outside so much.’ I stared at her in surprise for a moment. Where had the vulnerable bird from this morning gone to?

‘It's not that heavy. I actually like it.’ I also counted the last stack and then turned to her. I saw her take in the whole garden as she stared at the mountains of wood, before her eyes drifted to the small vegetable garden in the far corner. The almost forgotten vegetable garden…

‘Do you grow your own fruit and vegetables?’ She asked me in surprise and amazement. Her blue eyes were big and so bright that I almost forgot to answer.

‘I did. but I don't have enough time for it. It’s a bit neglected, actually.’

She looked at me and then back to the vegetable garden and I could almost hear what she thought, before seeing that huge, gorgeous smile appear.

‘I will make sure that I have a new job within a few days, but I can also take care of the vegetable garden, if that’s alright with you?’ I wondered what this girl had been through that made her so insecure at times.

What did I care what happened to that little garden? She would only help me with it.

‘I don't care. You can also place a lounger there. Choose whatever you want.’ I saw that she was offended, but also satisfied that she could do whatever she wanted. Women.

‘Thank you, Mr. Clegane.’ I cleared my throat. She looked up quickly.

‘Sandor.’ She looked at me in surprise.

‘Call me Sandor.’


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something good in every day.... But not every day goes as smooth.... Right? A little trouble in paradise, but nothing that can't be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The responses to my chapters makes me so happy and eager to write on. Thank you so much for reading and sharing the love for our favourite couple together. You have no idea how much it means to me! Still dreaming that one day I will write and finish an original story and make a living out of writing stories for others to enjoy… for now just a dream but who knows when I will finally force myself to finish an original story, next to working my fulltime job, LOL. Now, I just got fresh out of work and sat down to let out some steam. I hope you enjoy!

****

**Sansa**

_Sandor…. Even his name sounds like he is something special and out of this world._

The fact that he had clearly enjoyed the breakfast I had made him made me feel better for the rest of that day. Sandor kept himself busy outside almost the entire afternoon.

After I had asked him about the little garden and he answered I could do whatever I pleased with it, I returned back inside to search for what I could do with that space. I didn’t know the first thing about growing your own vegetables, but I always had been curious enough to find out everything I wanted to know.

I gave myself half an hour to happily scroll though pages with pictures of the most adorable little green gardens, whereafter I planned to search more for jobs, but of course I completely lost track of time.

When the back door was loudly shut, I was startled and saw it was already turning dark outside. Oops…

‘You still on the job hunt?’ Came the deep voice I started to really enjoy hearing. When I watched Sandor step closer, he chuckled.

‘Ah, reading into a new hobby I see.’ It was the first time I saw a smile bigger than just a grin on his face and it made him so handsome I forgot to breathe properly for a moment.

‘Have you already eaten dinner?’ His voice was filled with an amusement tone, one I loved to hear. Even before I could answer he cocked his head to the side.

‘Of course you didn’t, did you?’ I bit my lip and shook my head.

‘I was so wrapped up in all these cute little garden plans I totally forgot the time.’ I rolled his eyes playfully, but then pulled his phone out.

‘I am ordering pizza, care to join me?’ I gave him a small smile and nodded. It was the glimmer in his grey eyes that made me feel a little lighter inside. What was he doing to me?

‘What do you like?’ I went to grab my phone, but he shook his head.

‘It’s on me this time. Tell me, little bird.’ It was the second time he called me that, but it was the first time he didn’t grow awkward after saying it. If anything, he looked completely comfortable and a bit amused. I still felt a blush coming up but choose to ignore it, hoping it would not be too visible to him.

‘Something with chicken and paprika on it. Nothing spicy please.’ He grinned, but scrolled through the site, clicking on different items, before disappearing into the living room.

How had I gotten myself into this house and this agreement with this huge, kind and handsome man? I was unsure about a lot of things in my life right now, but being here, living in this home was the one thing that felt quite right.

And however the agreement held nothing about us sharing food or meals, we once again ended up eating together.

* * *

It was hours later when I had installed myself on the couch with my laptop. Sandor was sitting behind his computer, occasionally typing something, sometimes mumbling to himself. I enjoyed the homey feeling. It had been a while since I had lived in a house filled with others. Friends or family.

My mind wondered off to my siblings that were scattered over different cities now. It had been almost a year since the accident. A year since we all had heard what happened that night. A year since we lost our parents and each other.

It had been so hard on us all. Arya, my little sister who always had been the wild one, now travelled even more around the world, not once stopping to visit me or her brothers. Robb and his wife Talisa had moved away. I had to be honest, they had not reached out to me, but I had done exactly the same. I was afraid the pain of seeing them hurt would be too much to handle, maybe they thought the same.

My younger brothers Bran and Rickon were just in college, sharing a dorm. I was glad they had each other. They were the only exception in the non-existing contact with my siblings. I talked to them through social media and every once in a while, we called. But they found it hard to talk about what had happened, about what we were missing and so did I… It was sad that losing our parents had made us fall apart too.

I tried to pull myself from that strain of thought and browsed around the net, hoping to find a job I actually liked. The first few options did not appeal to me, but I knew I had no room to be picky. I needed a job. Soon.

I surfed from site to site trying to use keywords to find the right vacancies.

Until now it didn't work out so well. I sighed and then stared straight ahead for a moment. Sandor had lit the fireplace again and the fire was crackling cheerfully and wonderfully warm. I loved that Sandor kept this house so warm. I didn't like the cold, let alone being cold.

Still, it always seemed as if Sandor kept a safe distance from the fire. He was never as close as I did, but he made sure that the fire didn't go out at night.

I wondered if there was any reason for that.

I felt myself getting dull and actually felt like giving up all that job searching for tonight. Maybe I should just snuggle up in my bed and try again tomorrow.

'Damnit.' I froze when I heard the angry curse and looked behind me. I had heard Sandor muttering and grumbling every now and then, but now he glared at his screen.

He clicked the mouse furiously, as if that were the solution to the problem he was struggling with.

'Everything okay?' I dared to ask the question softly, but I could see from Sandor's reaction that he had heard me. He froze in his chair and only then seemed aware that I was in the room too.

He turned quickly and released the mouse.

'I hate the administration. And the administration system hates me.’ I couldn't help but giggle when I saw his angry look at the computer.

'Shall I help you?' He turned his head and looked at me.

'You?' There was so much doubt in that one word he said that I felt a lump form in my throat. Was this how he felt about me? First, I got fired from my office and now he condemned me too, with just a single word? I shrugged and nodded, feeling a little less sure of what I was capable of.

'You don't know this system. I will do it myself,' he grumbled, before turning back to his computer. I saw him getting uncomfortable and wondered why he didn't want my help. Did he think that I couldn't do it right or something? Or did he not want me to look into his system? The way he looked at me made me feel as if I was not good or smart enough to help him and that hurt. I knew I was not the smartest or brightest person in the entire world, but I had earned my degree with hard work and long nights of studying. I knew what I was doing when I worked my administrations. But maybe this was all he saw in me, a silly, naïve and young girl. Dum and young. My heart suddenly felt a little heavier in my chest. The homey feeling gone completely.

I tried to shake it off, to not let it affect me too much, and then got up.

‘I'm going to bed, good luck and have a nice evening.’ It was then the expression on his face changed drastically.

I saw his deep frown give way to a guilty look. As if he understood how his words had come across to me. I looked past him and quickly went to the hall.

I had just taken myself a little bit out of the dumps and absolutely wanted to stay far from any precipice. I had to make sure that I found a job again and that I could make myself useful. This was a wonderful place to live temporarily. I shouldn't want to make or expect anything more from it. My landlord had made that clear enough…

‘Sansa?’ I heard his voice right behind me, just before my foot had touched the stairs. I turned and saw Sandor stand in the doorway, his eyes full with something that looked like regret to me. Of course, that wouldn’t be.

I waited, not sure what he wanted from me now.

‘I did not mean to offend you. I – I just hate this part of my job and it makes me even more of a grumpy ass. I’m sorry for taking it out on you.’ I saw a little hope light up in his eyes when there was another silence. I swallowed and then nodded. I couldn't say much more. I hated myself for already growing attached to him and his opinion in such a way that he could upset me so easily.

'Do you- still want to help me? I could use a sharp mind. I would be completely lost without it, actually.' Normally I would have run away. But he was acting so unexpectedly vulnerable that I had to think about it for a moment. Should I give it a try?

Maybe I wasn't the only one who was insecure and hurt. Maybe I should give him a chance. Fleeing to my room was always an option. Maybe I didn’t even need to. I had fled enough from the horrors in my past… Maybe this time I needed to face the music, just to see what would happen.

‘Alright, but no more cursing then.’ His frown that had reappeared when I had taken my time to answer him, slightly lessened on his face.

‘Really?’ He sounded genuinely relieved and even a little enthusiastic. I nodded. He took a step back to make room for me. I slowly moved back into his direction and walked into the warm living room.

For a moment I awkwardly stood beside his computer, not sure how we would go about this. But he seemed to have hidden his discomfort, changed it even into something friendly and warm. He pulled the chair back in front of me, then gave me a meaningful look.

'Have a seat, Sansa.' I sat down slowly and looked at his screen. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the system he was working with. I knew this one pretty well. Very well indeed.

‘Tell me what you're running into and I'll see what I can do for you to fix it.’

* * *

It was hours late when I shut down the system, but with a better feeling in my gut than the beginning of the evening.

'It seems so easy when you do it. Can you secretly do magic or something?’ I smiled when I heard the sincerity in Sandor's words. He had explained to me exactly why he hated bookkeeping so much. And I told him those reasons were exactly why I loved it so much. Security, structure, discipline and everything always had to be right, the numbers had to add up. Controllable. Predictable. Safe.

I loved it.

You just saved me a lot of headaches, you know that?’ I laughed but quickly fell silent when I saw the warmth in his eyes. His gaze was suddenly so intense and full of something I did not know. What has gotten into him?

'You're welcome, Sandor. It is good for me to keep busy until I have a job again.’ He cleared his throat when our conversation fell silent and quickly looked away.

'Right then. It's really late. I am sorry to have kept you up so long, but I am forever grateful. Breakfast is on me.’ I smiled.

'You paid for the pizzas tonight, Sandor. Enough is enough.’ He looked back at me and I saw a grin slip around his lips.

‘That might be so, but you have earned yourself more than just some warmed up dough after this.’ I laughed and shook my head, before I stood.

‘If you can't resist,’ I joked. I saw his facials expressions turn serious again.

‘I’m off to bed,’ I said, resisting a yawn. Sandor smiled warmly at me.

‘Sleep tight Sansa and thank you again.’ I now walked to the stairs with a completely different feeling. I felt valued and useful.

I also felt a little insecure, thinking about the look in Sandor's eyes. But now that I knew how much he hated accounting, it must have been gratitude that placed that warm look in his eyes. Right?


End file.
